The present disclosure relates to a printer that detects a mark that is printed on a reverse face of a printing medium that is continuous in a feed direction, determines the position of a printing start position, and performs printing, and to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium that stores a printing control program.
A printer is known that prints on a continuous-form paper that is made up of a plurality of forms, such as tickets, receipts, or the like, in series. The printer accurately determines the position of a printing start position for a single form, in relation to a printing position of a print head, by detecting a black mark that is printed on the reverse face of the continuous-form paper. In the printer, a reflecting-type optical sensor projects light onto the reverse face of the continuous-form paper and detects reflected light that is reflected from the reverse face of the continuous-form paper. The printer detects the black mark that is printed on the reverse face of the continuous-form paper based on changes in the level of the reflected light that is detected.
However, the printer that is described above determines that the mark has been detected when the level of the light that is detected by the reflecting-type optical sensor has changed, so in a case where characters, symbols, or the like other than the mark are printed on the reverse face of the continuous-form paper, it sometimes happens that those characters, symbols, or the like are detected as the mark. With the printer that is described above, cases occur in which the printing cannot be done in the correct position on the printing medium if the mark cannot be detected correctly.